<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Decisions by Cdngirl_85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586517">Life Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85'>Cdngirl_85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, F/M, Happy Ending, Hidden Feelings, Mac is Distracted, Mission Fic, Multi, job offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley gets a surprise offer, not knowing what to do. The team goes on a mission and everyone finds out about it. Mac doesn't take it very well, causing them to get in a pickle. They get out of it fine, but there is tension between certain members of the team. Riley decides that it's time for a change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back again with another MacRiley fic. This one is a little different from the other one I posted. Hope everyone likes it, all mistakes are on me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matty asked Riley to come into the Phoenix, making her way to the building as fast as she could thinking that it was a mission. As she stopped at a Red light, she was dancing around to one of the remix songs on the radio. Looking over to see the guy beside her on the Harley looking over at her with a smile on his face. Smiling back as the song changes to a folky guitar, the sweet voice comes over the speakers. Taylor Swift starts singing about being lost in a current like a priceless wine. </p>
<p>	Riley leaned back in her seat, resting her hands against the steeling wheel in front of her as she listens to the lyrics. A certain blond quickly popped into her head. Groaning as she reaches over and switches the radio station. Shaking her head as she tries to push him out of her mind. Desi and Mac have been going strong for the last six months since the mission with Eric Andrews. They look happy every time that she would see them together. </p>
<p>	Pulling into the Phoenix underground parking and made her way into the building quickly, straight to the war room. When she rounded the corner and stooled into the war room. Looking up, she saw Matty standing in the middle of the war room with a tall woman wearing her hair up in a tight bun and snappy blue pant suit.</p>
<p>	“Umm, hello. Where is everyone?” she asked stopping inside the doorway.  Adjusting the strap on her backpack.</p>
<p>	“At home. I called you in today so you could meet NSA Assistant Director. She wanted to have a conversation with you Riley.” Matty looked up at her to see the surprised looked on the young girls face. Her boss made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>	“It’s nice to meet you…” the woman walked over to her, extending her hand to shake hers. </p>
<p>	“Agent Mays, it’s finally nice to meet you as well Ms. Davis, please sit.” Motioning for her sit on the closest chair. Sitting down, “The reason I asked Matty for this meeting was to offer you a job. I’ve been keeping track of you since you started here at the Phoenix. You are an exceptionally talented woman, Ms. Davis. That is why I’m here to offer a job, your own team to run special missions and opts with a special division under me.</p>
<p>	“Oh wow,” Riley blurted out as her eyes went wide looking at the woman across from her. “Umm…”</p>
<p>	Agent Mays reached across to pick up the Manila envelope from the table. “This is the official offer. Including a place to live and moving expenses. Look it over,” she got up as did Riley. “Take you time to consider my offer. I know it’s a big change.”</p>
<p>	Riley looked up, “Yeah of course. Thank you.” Reaching out to shake her hand as the strong woman makes her way out of the war room. Riley sat back down on the couch as she twists the envelope around in her hands. Taking a deep breath before she opens it up, pulling out the papers. Her eyes going over the small booklet of papers. Her attention so focus on the offer in front of her that she didn’t hear Bozer walk into the war room. </p>
<p>	“Hey Riley,” she jumped instantly as the paper slipped out of her hands. Turning to see her friend standing there with a smirk on his face. As she quickly got the papers together. “Sorry, didn’t mean scare you.”</p>
<p>	“That’s okay,” putting the papers on the table beside the bowl of paperclips.</p>
<p>	“What’s that?” Bozer asked as he pointed to the papers.</p>
<p>	“Oh…umm…I just got offered a job.” She paused. “…at the NSA.” </p>
<p>	Bozer eyes went wide as he went completely speechless as he looked at her. Thoughts were going through his mind as he looked at his friend, knowing things have been tense between everyone since Desi and Mac decided to give there relationship another go. Knowing that Riley stays in the war room more then going out on missions with the couple. Matty seemed to be okay with it, but Bozer knows that Riley talked to her about some things.</p>
<p>	“Are you going to take it?” he inquired as he rested on the side of the couch.</p>
<p>	“Don’t know, but it looks promising.”</p>
<p>	Before Bozer could say anything, Matty walked into the room along with Russ, Desi, and Mac. A sudden mission came up so they all needed to focus. Every now and then, Riley would look around the room at her team. At her family. When her eyes landed on Mac, he was watching the large screen in front of them. Suddenly he turned to catch her eye, giving her a smile as she looks down without returning one.</p>
<p>	What she didn’t see was Mac’s grin turn into a frown. Turning back to screen, trying to concentrate on the mission but all he could think about was Riley. Going through his mind, he can’t remember the last time he had an actual conversation with her. Maybe it was time for some skee-ball and pizza, just the two of them. Bowing his head as he smiled to himself as he returned his attention to the mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>					XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Matty talking to all of them through Riley’s computer screen at them, going over some last-minute details before they land. Going over what the plan to gathering information of the meet when they landed in Toronto. Two gangs were meeting to set up an exchange for a bioweapon.</p>
<p>	Once they landed, the four of them made their way to Nathan Phillips Square. Riley sat at one of the middle tables, that way she could be in range of all the tables to be able to break into each person’s phone to get the information. Mac was over by one of the news stands. While Desi and Russ were walking around the square, making sure they were in site of the tables. </p>
<p>	“Alright, the gangsters should be meeting any minute.” Bozer spoke in the coms as he watched the numerous cameras from inside the van that was parked on the far side of the square. Checking the surveillance cameras, noticing that Mac was looking over at Riley as she sat at the table. Shaking his head as he watches everyone.</p>
<p>	Mac looking around as he watched the surrounding area, but his eyes kept coming back to the woman with her dark hair piled on top of her head, wearing a blue Maple Leaf’s jersey. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark toned sunglasses. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much they have grown apart in the last six months. How she’s closed off, not talking to her about what was going on with her. He missed her smile, they way she would try to blow her hair out of her face as she was working on the computer because her hands were to busy working to stop. He just missed her…</p>
<p>	“Alright,” Bozer spoke. “Seems like the bad guys are heading towards the tables. One coming from the southeast and the other from the north.”</p>
<p>	Riley perked up, bring her hands up to look like she was stretching out her kinks. Moving her head around to look at the men heading towards her. Both of them sitting down two tables away from her. She suddenly went to work, her fingers working overtime as she working to get into both men’s phones. Pressing the record button as they start talking about the deal. </p>
<p>	“I don’t see any suitcases or bags,” Russ spoke in her ear. </p>
<p>	Riley put an earphone into her ear to listen to there conversation. Looking at her screen, the cloning of both devices was almost done. The meet was set for tonight, ‘Great even more time…’ realizing she said it out loud.</p>
<p>	“Oh…don’t worry, Riley. You still have time to figure out if your taking the job offer in DC.” A complete silence came over the coms. Riley snapped her eyes closed, opening them back up to see that both men leaving. Her head snapped immediately over to where Mac was staring at her. Seeing his face clearly, his face was in complete shock. </p>
<p>	Quickly looking down, her heart was beating so fast as she quickly started to pack up her laptop. Her head looking down as she starts walking quickly to head to the van where Bozer was. Repeating to herself as she walked that she can’t kill Bozer when she gets into the van.</p>
<p>	Mac was frozen, ‘What the hell?’ He couldn’t get over the words that Bozer said. “A job offer? What job…”</p>
<p>	The team made their way back to the safe house. The room was quiet as Desi was going over the layout of the location where the men were meeting to exchange the bioweapon. Mac was sitting on the window seat, looking out to the alleyway as the rain started to pour down in what looked like sheets. For the last hour he’s been thinking about what Bozer let slip when they were doing their surveillance. Riley might leave, move to DC for a job that he didn’t know about. A deep void has been raising in his chest since then, getting deeper by the minute as he thinks about Riley leaving him.</p>
<p>	It was time for the mission, making their way to the warehouse just off the port of Toronto. The heavy rain changed to a drizzle as they took different areas around the warehouse.</p>
<p>	Mac feels a hand on his, looking to see Desi looking at him. “You okay?”</p>
<p>	“Yup, fine.” He answered curtly as he ducked behind a pile of wooden skids.</p>
<p>	Desi narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend as the guards passed by them and they made their way into the warehouse. </p>
<p>	Everything was going fine until they were made, Mac caught sight of Riley as she was in the corner, almost getting cornered by one of the men with guns. Mac tried to make it over to her but ended up blowing everyone’s cover. They were caught in a gun fight, trapped. Riley got the bioweapon out as Mac was trying to come up with something to get them out of this situation. But he couldn’t think straight. “Come on, Mac. Think of something!” Desi yelled at him as she reloaded her gun.</p>
<p>	“Back off, Desi. I’m doing my best.”</p>
<p>	“No, you’re not. You’re distracted and it’s going to get us killed.” Desi yelled back.</p>
<p>	Quickly looking around as he found clear glass bulbs in a box. Looking around to see a crate of small M-1000 firecrackers. Suddenly something popped into his mind as he quickly made his way over to what he needed. Hearing shots going on, he looked over to see Riley ducking behind a tall stack of large plastic crates. Pieces of plastic snapping off as bullets were hitting the crate. Handing on her as she ducked her head into her knees.</p>
<p>	“Stop worrying about her and get us out of here.” Desi snapped as he quickly putting together the small explosives. Lighting them as he chucks them in the direction of where the men were shooting. Hearing small popping doing off and the shooting stopped long enough for all of them to take hold of the situation. Securing the scene.</p>
<p>	MacGyver was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily as he watches Riley getting looked over by a paramedic because of a cut on her forehead. </p>
<p>	“What the hell was that?” Desi came up to him with her arms folded over her chest.</p>
<p>	“It’s fine, we got out of this with no serious injuries.” He answered her as he stood up straight and started to walk away. Desi grabbed his arm and twisted him around, “No, we are going to talk about how ever since Bozer slipped about Riley’s job offer. You’ve been spacy ever since then. What is going on with you?”</p>
<p>	“I don’t want to talk about it, Des.” His eyes shifted over to where Riley was standing as she was talking to Bozer. Desi followed his line of sight. “You got to be kidding me!” </p>
<p>	“What…” before anything else was said. Bozer yelled that they were head back to the plane. The huge space between them as they walked back to the small group. Riley already heading back to the van.</p>
<p>	“You guys wanna stop to get some Poutine. Gravy over cheese and fries sound like a good time.” Bozer rubbed his hands together.</p>
<p>	Everyone laughs except for Mac. His eyes were currently on Riley as she ducks into the van. Unknown to him, Desi continued to watch him. The way his eyes never left her as she disappeared into the back seat. Everyone seemed to not want to talk about Riley’s potential job offer and leaving the Phoenix. Mac felt deep down that everything was about to change and he didn’t know how to feel about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>						XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Riley was sitting in the lab, going over some code for the update to Phoenix firewall. Her mind kept trying not to think about the job offer, but this was the third time she’s caught herself writing the same line of code. Going back and forth on what she was going to do. Picking up the pen that was beside her laptop, twisting it around in her fingers as her mind keeps wondering off. Thinking about how the new job would be, her own team. </p>
<p>	Suddenly her family here popped into her mind. Bozer and her goofing around here in the lab. Even Desi and her going for drinks or doing girly stuff that Desi wouldn’t usually do. Then her Mac’s face flashes, laughing as they play skee-ball and joking around as they ate pizza. Or spending time at his house, playing video games or listening to <br/>him spout off random facts as he does his unusual experiments or building something.</p>
<p>	Jumping slightly as she feels a hand on her shoulder, Bozer quickly retracks his hand. “Sorry, I thought you heard me say hi!”</p>
<p>	“No, I was caught up in my head, what’s up?”</p>
<p>	“Nothing…just needed to get our of the main hallway. Desi and Mac are having a serious fight.” Lowering his voice as he sat down beside her. “Apparently, they been fighting since our mission in Toronto.”</p>
<p>	Riley leaned back in the chair, looking at her friend. A looked passed between them as she knew what Bozer was thinking.</p>
<p>	“So…” he started to play with the edge of the papers. “…have you thought about the job offer?” </p>
<p>	“I have.” Turning in the chair to face him. Taking a deep breath, “I think it’s time for a change.”</p>
<p>	Bozer frowned as he reaches over to squeeze her hand, “You gotta do what makes you happy, Riley!”</p>
<p>	“I know, that’s why I think…” suddenly the door slides open and Mac walking. His face slightly red as he walks over to the other side of the lap. Starting to take apart some kind of equipment that was abandoned on the table.</p>
<p>	Both look over at him, seeing the way he was sitting and talking to himself quietly. Riley rested her hands on the edge of the table, frowning as she got up to make her way over to see if he was okay. Siding into the chair beside him.</p>
<p>	“Are you okay?” Riley asked. He mumbled as she reached over to place her hand on top of his. Tensing slightly and then faded as Mac looked over at her.</p>
<p>	“Riles…” he whispered.</p>
<p>	“Yeah…” she had a feeling what the next question was going to be.</p>
<p>	“Are you leaving?” he whispered.</p>
<p>	“Honestly, Mac. I think I am. As much as I love everyone here.” She paused as she looks at him, there eyes connected for a split second. “But right now, this isn’t about me. You’re upset. If you want to talk, I’m here. If not, I’ll just sit here and watch you make this radio into a bomb or something.”</p>
<p>	Letting out a depressing chuckle as they sat there until he decided that he needed to head home. As they were walking into the parking garage, he gave her a smile before she got into her vehicle. Watching him as he pulled out of his spot, leaning her head against the rest.</p>
<p>	As she made her way home, she concluded. “It’s time to be an adult, Riley Davis.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two Months Later…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Riley was walking out of her new bedroom; she’s been in DC for the past month. Boxes still in random places around the two-bedroom apartment. She just had a 24-hour mission where her team was helping out an important mission with a Seal Team. Adjusting the baggy sweatshirt that was over the black leggings she was wearing. Her stomach growled as she made her way into her kitchen deciding what she was going to make for breakfast. Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and her favourite cereal from the top of the fridge. She was just about to pour it into the bowl when her doorbell rang.</p>
<p>	“Who could that be?” Riley looked towards her front door. Adjusting her bun as she opened the door. She stills, MacGyver was standing on her steps. “Mac, what are you…”</p>
<p>	“I know you decided to leave because of this was amazing opportunity that was put in front of you. But this past month, I’ve realized that I don’t think I can live without you.” He stopped talking as he looked up at her. His eyes were a darker blue then usual. “To be honest, Riles. I’m in love with you!”</p>
<p>	Suddenly the air around her went still. Did she just hear… “What?” Riley eyes went wide. “Are you…don’t you have a…”</p>
<p>	Mac took a step closer to her. “Desi and I haven’t been together since before you left.” He admitted. “I think she knew how I felt about you after Toronto.” Mac looked side to side down the street. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>	“Umm…yeah,” Riley moved aside to let him in. Leaning on the doorknob, her mind racing as she watched him walk into her living room. Mac turned around to look at her, a smile came across his face.</p>
<p>	“You are always there for me,” Mac started speaking again. “Your my best friend. Then something changed. My heart fell for the most loyal, smart, funny, caring, and beautiful woman I’ve ever known.”</p>
<p>	“Mac,” Riley whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Taking a step forward. He made up the difference as he stepped in front of her. Lifting his hand to cradle her cheek.</p>
<p>	“I love you, Riley Davis.”</p>
<p>	She launched forward and took his lips. Wrapping around her as he deepened the kiss. Her arms came up and buried them in his hair as they made-out in the middle of her living room. Riley broke the kiss a few minutes later. Leaning her forehead against his.</p>
<p>	“What do we do now?” she whispered.</p>
<p>	“Whatever we want,” he smiled as he dragged the outside of his hand along her jaw.</p>
<p>	“How can this work when you live across the country?” </p>
<p>	“Funny you should say that I currently don’t have a place…the Phoenix kind of blew up and my house is filled with some gas that doesn’t make it liveable. The team is currently homeless, just like I am. So…Matty suggested we relocate for a few months until we can rebuild the Phoenix and degas my house.”</p>
<p>	“Your moving here…”</p>
<p>	“Temporary…but I thought this would be a good enough reason to come here…because I want us. I want to take you out on dates and spend time with you.”</p>
<p>	“A date?” </p>
<p>	“Yes, a date. Lots of dates…”</p>
<p>	Mac grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. Backing up and hitting the edge of the couch. Collapsing on top of it as they both started to laugh. She looked at him, moving a piece of blond hair out of his eyes. Smiling down at her as she spoke, “I would love to go on date with you, Angus MacGyver!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>